During frontal impacts defined in Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) and Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS) protocols, front structural members deform into the engine/motor compartment and body cabin. In these areas, electric or hybrid electric vehicles will have high voltage (HV) components (e.g. an inverter in the motor compartment and a battery under the body cabin, DC-DC converter, and charger). These parts may be positioned in a traditional crush zone and/or a new crush zone presented by the removal of the much larger internal combustion engine and supporting structures.
High voltage (HV) inverters are typically protected by a thick case to resist any crushing force or packaged outside of the expected crush zone. High voltage (HV) batteries are typically packaged outside of traditional crush zones to avoid deformation of battery arrays. Removal of traditional load paths result in increased body cabin deformation unless appropriate alternative structures are added.
The large mass for an inverter case is counter-productive for a long range electric vehicle (EV). Thus a more mass effective option is needed. Battery arrays packaged outside of a crush zone are typically smaller and thus limit drivable range for the vehicles. Overall, all high voltage (HV) components must be protected from damage during crash impacts while maximizing drivable range through larger batteries and low mass protection structures.